Final Words
by Scarred Dragonia
Summary: She was being held at gunpoint. She was trapped- no way to escape. Suddenly, two people came to save her-two people who she never expected to see there- her best friends.(Hoennshipping AND Newrivalshipping!)


**Disclaimer: I will own Pokemon when I take over the world, but my plans are still in development. So I don't own it- YET! Same here with the surnames Breezy gave May and Wally, I have to use them because I can't think of any more. **

**Author's note: Where can you get Digimon Frontier FANDUBBED or FANSUBBED episodes? I found Episode 1 on Kazaa, watched the episode where they fought that Digimon who shot their own attacks back at them on TV while on holiday in Singapore and saw FET's fan dub of one episode but can't find the rest. Hmmph!**

**_She was being held at gunpoint. She was trapped- no way to escape. Suddenly, two people came to save her-two people who she never expected to see there- her best friends. _**

**_(Hoennshipping AND Newrivalshipping?!)_**

**This story only works if you think of this as a part of the game and not the anime, and definitely not the manga. SAPPHIRE JOINING A POKEMON CONTEST? Way OOC.**

_Pant. Pant. _Although she was tired, May Maple continued running, not even stopping to catch her breath- one short stop could be her last. She looked around her frantically, saw a path and decided to take a detour. _No-one will think that you will take the dark road anyway, _she told herself.

_Beep. Beep. _Her Pokenav started ringing at top speed. _Perfect, _she thought. _I may as well just throw myself in front of them and shout "POTATOES!" now._ She knew that she should have switched off any devices that could have given her location away, but she had no time to do anything after the Pokemon contest. _Damn, I almost regret winning the competition now. Almost, but not quite. _Amidst the tense situation, she managed to crack a smile. Of course, she was still running.

"WE HAVE YOU NOW!" she heard a loud, rough voice from behind her. _Damn! I'm slowing down! _She knew that she had to stop, but just tried to go faster.

_SHIT! I CAN'T GO ON! _As hard as she tried, her legs couldn't move at all. They felt as if they had fallen off, shriveled and been tossed to a herd of Poochyena. "Goodbye, world." May mumbled as she pushed back a little of her chestnut brown hair. She felt someone closing in on her- someone with a gun.

"That'll show you, you damn wannabe bitch! Drake should have swept Beauty hands down!"

_That rough voice again!_ May realized. _Those damn thugs should have been banned from the contest hall! _Events involving fans of Drake raced through her mind- Drake's fans killing other competitors, Drake's fans creating gang warfare, Drake's fans... _Why didn't I listen to Mum and Dad?_ she questioned herself. _Mum and Dad..._

Although they knew of her talent, they had discouraged her from joining the contest this year for safety reasons. Yet she had rebelled and joined anyway. _"Mum, I'll be fine! Besides, what's the chance I'll win anyway?"_ Her words came back to haunt her as she noticed a few more people, all armed with guns joining the rough-voiced man.

"This is the end. Any last words?" The rough-voiced man tossed his long yellow hair behind him. "Ooh, look, Ms. Thong's scared! You won't be scared anymore after you die!" The man grabbed the collar of her shirt and held the gun up to her head. He cracked an evil-looking smile and laughed.

_Breathe, May, breathe. Miracles may happen, like when you beat the Elite Four. Breathe! _She reassured herself. A cold drop of sweat trickled down her face and into her eyes. _What did I do to deserve this?_ She questioned herself.

The man began to pull the trigger slowly. May saw all the events in her life roll in front of her... her 3rd birthday, her first tricycle, her first milk tooth dropping out, her first day as a trainer, Brendan moving in, meeting Wally... _Brendan and Wally. My best friends, my biggest rivals. _She had a short special thought for the two of them. Her only confidantes... And they had to miss the contest. Wally had said that he would be in Verdanturf visiting his sister and Brendan had claimed that he wouldn't be able to go for reasons that he did not want to talk about.

The events continued: her winning the Pokemon league, Wally announcing his full recovery, her 15th birthday... _My last birthday._ She knew, deep down, this day would be her last. She said a quiet prayer that everyone she knew wouldn't be too sad after her death as she saw the trigger continue to push down...

Suddenly, she felt life return to her legs. Mustering all her courage, she did you-know-what.

"AAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She had kicked the man in the groin as hard as she could. She smiled softly as she saw his expression of pain and agony and all his fellow thugs ask after him in mock concern- she knew that they were just following their leader for some cold, hard cash._ Now if only I can get through the rest of these people!_ she thought. _One down, five to go! How am I supposed to do this? _"WHAT CAN I DO TO SAVE MYSELF NOW?!" she screamed out loud.

"Use your brain, Mayflower. Wait a minute; do flowers have brains at all?" She heard a familiar voice, turned back and...

"Brendan?" she asked.

"Hey, how about me?" A boy with messy green hair followed after the white-haired boy.

"WALLY?!" _Hey, maybe miracles do happen after all!_ She thought.

"Hey, Mayflower, USE YOUR POKEMON!" Brendan shouted. "YOU AREN'T THE DAMN WINNER OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE FOR NOTHING, YOU KNOW!"

_For a girl, I can be so dumb sometimes. _"Go, Blaziken!" The fighting-fire type Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball and gave out a roar. "Give them your most beautiful attack! Flamethrower!" A burst of hot flames came out of Blaziken's mouth and hit some of the thugs.

"AARGH!!!" Other than one of them who happened to be the leader of the thugs and was still clutching his dangly bits, all of the thugs were running around with their butts on fire. Seriously.

"May... I meant tie them up for the police to take care of them... Swampert, shoot some water at them!" Brendan released Swampert from its Pokeball. Immediately, it shot a stream of water at all the thugs, sending them crushed to the wall of the alley.

"All right, finish them off Gardevoir!" The Psychic Pokemon came out of its Pokeball in a graceful manner. "Use Psychic attack! Brendan, I think the police will be here soon!" Wally commanded in a manner that would have been OOC a few years ago- Pokemon training had toughened him up a lot both physically and mentally. Gardevoir listened to its trainer of five years and shot out a psychic beam from its eyes, sending them into the air.

"Keep them in the air, Gardevoir. We can tie them up now." May commanded.

"May?" After the thugs had been handled and sentenced to jail for "attempted murder on an innocent girl, much less the Pokemon league champion of 5 years ago" in Jenny's words, Brendan popped her a question. "I think... I have to tell you something."

"Same here." Wally said. "I err... err..."

"Dudes, don't tell me this is a repeat of that scene of Catch that Kid." May replied. "I know your little pranks."

"But..." Brendan tried his best to explain.

"Yeah... I'll just humor you guys a little." May said. "Close your eyes... take a deep breath..."

"BUT MAY!" It was too late. She had already given the two of them quick pecks on the cheek. She looked up innocently at Brendan and Wally, who were both bright red. After all, they had been kissed by their crush on live TV. She asked, "What's wrong with the two of you?"

"May... we wanted to tell you that we managed to watch that contest in the end. You did great." Wally said.

"AARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May took up a stick and started chasing them. "YOU GUYS!!!"

And off they went running into... no, not the sunset.

They went off running into the police car, ready to catch a ride home.

**THE END**

**Author's footnotes: Please provide constructive criticism. I tried my hardest not to make this cliché and well... I have been wanting to do something like this in a long time. I tried to write up to the best of my very small ability (go compare my work with LH's, GG's or Breezy's or any other old author's and laugh at my mediocrity. Hahahahaha) but I feel that I tried my best.**

**Keep the constructive criticism going. I want to improve, you know!**

**Scarred Doofus- I mean Dragonia signing off! Remember my request for episodes!**


End file.
